1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the sport of archery, and more specifically to bows of the compound type. The invention is a portable bow press which permits the archer to relieve tension on the compound bowstring for adjustment or repair of the bow or string.
2. Background Art
MAGNUM Bowstrings Co. of Nampa, Id., sells a portable bow press, called the Bow-Lock.TM.. This press is generally linear, and has a central link chain portion connected between two terminal cord portions. At the end of each cord portion is a generally cylindrical peg, oriented perpendicularly to the long line of the press, the peg being tied about its middle section by the end of the cord. To operate the Bow-Lock.TM., the archer slips the peg on one end of the press through one limb groove at the end of the bow. Then, the archer flexes the bow to bring its ends together, and slips the peg on the other end of the press through the limb groove on the opposite end of the bow. Then, the archer relaxes the flex in the bow, and the pegs at the ends of the press catch and bind on the bow at the inside terminus of the limb grooves to lock the bow in place, with the bowstring relaxed and the bow ready for maintenance.
The length of the Bow-Lock.TM. may be adjusted by moving a master, locking link on the chain, with one end fixed, further down the chain to engage and lock with another link of chain. This way, a loop of excess chain is created along the length of the chain, shortening the press, up to the limit of the length of the chain. The reverse procedure may be done to lengthen the press. Besides the links on the chain, however, there is no other length-adjusting mechanism on the Bow-Lock.TM..
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,409, discloses a compound bow string changer which is a pull cord with sliding-locking bar and two attachment brackets.
Saunders, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,397, discloses a compound bow stringer which is an improvement on the Smith device, due to a U-shaped handle on the sliding-locking bar and an elastic slack take-up device on the pull cord.
Rezmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,987, discloses a compound bow string changer which is two cords attached to a rotatable lever and a variable-length adjustment rod. The rod is adjusted by a set screw in a clamp which slides along the rod.
Stevens, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,377, discloses a portable bow press which is a brace with a threaded central aperture for receiving a threaded rod which engages and puts pressure on the bow handle to remove tension from the bow string.
Lint, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,473, discloses a bow press which is similar in concept to the Stevens press discussed above, except the threaded rod of Stevens is replaced by two arms pivotally attached to a hydraulic ram.
Therefore, there is still a need in the archery art for a portable compound bow press which has both a gross and a fine length-adjusting mechanism.